Forever
by Kuchiki Liyra
Summary: Songfic -O amor surge nos mais variados e estranhos lugares...até numa pista de dança! Summary horrível, mais leiam! º.º -Música de Chris Brown


Oiêe gente! :D

Eu tava escutando essa música, e resolvi criar essa oneshot...

**Disclaimer**: Naruto e etc não me pertencem, mais o Gaara ée todinho meu! ÒÓ

PS: A música se chama Forever, e é do Chris Brown.

* * *

**Forever**

-Vamos Hinata, ou chegaremos atrasadas! –disse Ino, que estava no quarto da morena, esperando ela se arrumar para irem a uma boate.

-Hai, tô pronta! –respondeu ela, pegando a bolsa.

**1,2,3,4**

_It's you and me_

_Moving at the speed of light into eternity, yeah_

_Tonight is the night_

_To join me of the middle of ecstasy_

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music go 'round you_

_Go 'round you_

1,2,3,4

É você, e eu

Nos movendo na velocidade da luz até a eternidade

Essa noite, é a noite

Para me divertir no meio do êxtase

Sinta a melodia

E o ritmo da musica ao seu redor

Chegaram ao Konoha Club, onde já se ouvia uma música eletrônica, e milhares de vozes acompanhando o som. As duas sentaram-se em uma mesa, junto com Sakura e Temari, que já estavam lá faz um tempo.

-Então meninas, -disse a rosada- vamos dançar?

-Ah, -começou Hinata- não tô muito afim...

Não adiantou muito. Lá estava ela, sendo arrastada pelas amigas para a pista de dança.

_I'ma take you there.. I'ma take you there_

_So don't be scared when I'm right here, baby_

_We can go anywhere.. go anywhere_

_But first it's your chance to take my hand come with me_

Eu te levarei lá (Eu te levarei lá)

Então não fique assustada

Eu estou bem aqui, baby

Nós podemos ir a qualquer lugar (Ir a qualquer lugar)

Mas primeiro

é sua chance

pegue minha mão, venha comigo.

E lá estava ele... "Simplesmente lindo!", pensou a jovem Hyuuga. Já não prestava mais atenção na música e nas pessoas ao seu redor, sua concentração estava naquele rapaz.

Aproximaram se um pouco, ainda dançando. As meninas olharam maliciosamente para o garoto, sentindo uma pontada de inveja da morena.

A música, antes um tecno muito agitado, deu lugar a uma música romântica. O ruivo olhou intensamente para Hinata, como que a convidando a dançar aquela música com ele. Sorrindo, aproximaram-se.

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gon be me, you, and the dance floor_

_'Cause we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure double your fun_

_And dance forever ever-ever_

_Forever ever-ever_

_Forever ever-ever_

_(Forever)_

_Forever ever-ever_

_Forever ever-ever_

_Forever ever-ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

É como se eu tivesse esperado a minha vida toda

Por essa única noite

Vai ser eu, você, e a pista de dança

Porque nós só temos uma noite

Dobre seu prazer

Dobre sua diversão

E dance para sempre sempre sempre

Para sempre sempre sempre (5x)

Para sempre na pista de dança

Juntaram seus corpos, envolvidos na lenta melodia. Sorriram um para o outro, e continuaram dançando.

_Feel like we're on another level, girl_

_Feels like our love's intertwined_

_We can be two rebels_

_Breakin' the rules me and you, you and I_

_All you gotta do is watch me watch me_

_Look what I can do with my feet my feet_

_Baby feel the beat inside_

_I'm drivin' you can take the front seat front seat_

_Just need you to trust me trust me_

_Girl... girl... girl_

Tudo o que você tem que fazer é me assistir (me

assistir)

Olhe o que eu posso fazer com meus pés (meus pés)

Baby, sinta a batida dentro

Estou dirigindo, você pode sentar na frente

Só precisa confiar em mim

Garota (garota) (garota)

Nada mais chamada a atenção do casal. Apenas a música lenta, que provocava-os a se aproximarem cada vez mais, até que o beijo aconteceu...

_It's like I.._

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night one night_

_It's gon be me, you, and the dance floor_

_'Cause we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure double your fun_

_And dance forever ever-ever_

_Forever ever-ever_

_Forever ever-ever_

_(Forever)_

_Forever ever-ever_

_Forever ever-ever_

_Forever ever-ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

É como se eu tivesse esperado a minha vida toda

Por essa única noite

Vai ser eu, você, e a pista de dança

Porque nós só temos uma noite

Dobre seu prazer

Dobre sua diversão

E dance para sempre sempre sempre

Para sempre sempre sempre (5x)

Para sempre na pista de dança

Separaram-se. Hinata, ainda corada pelo ocorrido de segundos atrás, saiu da pista de dança, deixando o ruivo lá.

Passados alguns poucos minutos, o garçon chegou à mesa das garotas, perguntando por Hinata. Estranhando, as meninas perguntaram o que havia acontecido com a morena. Com um riso malicioso, o garçon entregou um guardanapo à Hyuuga, dizendo que o remetente do bilhete estava à duas mesas para a direita.

Hinata leu o bilhete, e a cada nova linha seu rosto ganhava um novo tom de vermelho escarlate. Direcionou seu olhar para a mesa indicada, e surpreendeu-se. Era o ruivo que havia dançado com ela.

Lendo o final do bilhete, viu que o rapaz queria falar com ela, no jardim da boate. Despediu-se das amigas, e foi.

_It's a long way down it's so high off the ground_

_Sending for an angel to bring me your heart_

_Girl where did you come from?_

_Got me so undone_

_Gazing your eyes got me saying_

_What a beautiful lady no ifs ands or maybes_

_I'm realeasing my heart and spirit amazing_

_There's no one else that matters you love me_

_And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl ohhh_

_Ohh..ohh.. ooh yeah_

_I won't let you fall let you fall let you fall_

_Ohh ohh yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_It's like.._

É um longo caminho para baixo

Nós estamos tão longe do chão

Enviada por um anjo que me trouxe seu coração

Garota, de onde você veio?

Me deixa tão impressionado

Olhar nos seus olhos

está me dizendo:

Que garota linda

Sem "SE", "Es" ou "TALVEZ"

Eu estou entregando meu coração

E isso está parecendo incrível

Ninguém mais importa

Você me ama

E eu não vou deixar você cair garota

deixar você cair garota

Ohhhh Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhhhhh Yeahhh

Eu não vou deixar você cair (deixar você cair) (deixar

você cair)

Chegando ao local indicado, viu-o sentado em um dos banquinhos. Caminhou até ele, lentamente.

Ele, vendo ela se aproximar, não pôde conter um sorriso. Ela viera, diferente do que ele estava imaginando, pouco antes de avistar a bela silhueta da garota.

-Er...olá. –começou a morena, corando cada vez mais- Você que me mandou aquele bilhete?

-Eu mesmo. –respondeu ele- Você aceita?

-Sim. –respondeu ela- Adoraria ficar com você.

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

_one night_

_It's gon be me, you, and the dance floor_

_'Cause we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure double your fun_

_And dance forever ever-ever_

_Forever ever-ever_

_Forever ever-ever_

_(Forever)_

_Forever ever-ever_

_Forever ever-ever_

_Forever ever-ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

É como se eu tivesse esperado a minha vida toda

Por essa única noite

Vai ser eu, você, e a pista de dança

Porque nós só temos uma noite

Dobre seu prazer

Dobre sua diversão

E dance para sempre sempre sempre

Para sempre sempre sempre (5x)

Para sempre na pista de dança

Gaara teve que conter um sorriso de felicidade. Sim, ela queria! Olhou-a novamente, parando de vez em quando em uma das belíssimas curvas que Hinata possuía.

-Então vamos, mas na pista de dança.

**Owari**

* * *

Nyahh, espero quee não me matem T-T

Eu sei que não ficou muito boa, mais mesmo assim, apertem aquele botãozinhoo roxo ali embaixo e façam uma bakaficwritter feliz! º-º

:D

Kissus, e ja ne!


End file.
